True Blood
by RoxySkiChica
Summary: Ashley Davies changes Spencer Carlin's life forever, but not in the ways she expected.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

"Spencer" Ashley says in a husk voice.

"Ashley" I retort.

"Will you take a walk with me?" She asks, staring out the window.

"Sure" I slip my sandals on and take her hand.

"It's a beautiful night" Her eyes on me, or on my neck. I can't be sure which.

I look into her brown eyes. "Yes, it is." I swing our arms back and forth lightly as we walk down the dirt road leading to nowhere in particular.

I've never been so attracted to someone like this before.

She is the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"May I kiss you?" We stop walking and she takes a step towards me.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" I snort and look away from her.

Her fingers touch my cheek and linger there for a moment and then they are on my neck, gripping ever so softly. Her skin is cold in this hot, humid night. But I'm not scared or worried.

I know she would never hurt me.

I close my eyes and her lips are on mine.

I don't kiss back until I feel her tongue run itself along my lower lip and then I open my lips and push my tongue into her mouth. I place my hands on her waist and she effortlessly pulls me closer to her. Our kiss deepens and becomes frantic. One of her hands is in my hair and the other is on my lower back.

Suddenly she stops and steps away from me.

My eyes flutter open and I am looking at a horny Ashley.

"Ash" I say desperately, needing, wanting her.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I can't." As her lips move I see that her fangs aren't retracted anymore.

That only means one of two things.

1) She is aroused.

2) She is hungry.

I think she aroused.

I am always hopefully wishing when I am around her.

"When will I see you again?" I look into her dark eyes.

"When is your next night off?" She asks and her fangs retract.

"Tomorrow night" I say.

"Till tomorrow then" She kisses the back of my hand and I watch as she walks away into the night.

Good or Not???


	2. I missed you

"_We pay taxes like everyone else does, there fore we should be citizens as well as humans…" _I sighed and turned off the television and pick at my food.

Every since Vampires 'came out' so to speak, the big hype is all about their rights.

This and that.

Who's dangerous and who's not.

Everyone was really scared for awhile until the Japanese invented "True Blood' which is a synthetic blood drink that gives the Vampires all the 'nutrients' they need to live-survive. We all thought that one day we would wake up a dead. Literally.

But so far, I have not and no I know has, so I feel as safe as I can.

Some Vampires have gone 'main streaming' meaning they indulge themselves into 'normal' lives and try to get away from the Vampire life as much as possible.

Ashley is one of those Vampires that is a _main streamer_. That's how I met her.

-

Flash Back. One Month Ago

_I was taking some nice couples order's when __**she**__ walked in._

_She was dressed in average clothing. _

_A nice fitting tank top._

_Tight fitting jeans._

_Her hair was down._

_Her skin is pale, white. _

_Pretty and porcelain like._

"_I'll have you're order right out" I say politely and continue staring at our new costumer._

_Our customers are usually regulars, and not from out of town. _

_She is obviously from out of town._

"_Sit where ever you would like" I smile at her and walk over to bar. I watch as she looks around and then takes a seat in a booth._

_I grab a menu and walk over to her. "What can I get you to drink?" I ask._

"_True Blood, O Negative please" She has a hint of a southern accent. Who knows how long she's been dead._

"_Okay, it'll be right up" I walk away and turn my head ever so slightly, and see that she is staring at me._

_And I am instantly intrigued by her._

_-_

"Hello?" I hear Ashley say from outside my door.

I stand up quickly and rush to the door. "Hey" I open the door. "Come in" I say and she walks in.

She is wearing a jean skirt and a tank top.

"I missed you" She says softly and takes my hand in hers.

"And I missed you" I say back and she kisses me passionately.

Before I know it we are upstairs on, on my bed. She is laying on top of me, running her hands up and down my bare legs.

Yes, I am just wearing underwear and a large t-shirt. It's what I sleep in.

I run my hands through her hair and down her back, lifting her shirt up her back. She sits up quickly and removes the shirt. She grinds her hips into me and I place my knee in between hers.

"Spencer.." She breathes out.

"Yes?" I ask

"I love you" She says and then resorts back to kissing my chest and neck.

"I love you too" I close my eyes and let her ravage me all night long.

God knows I needed it.

I'm glad you guys liked it! J Thanks for the FB


	3. Fang Banger, not Slut

"Spencer.." She husks in my ear, leaving ghost kisses on my neck.

I stir out of my slumber and open my eyes; staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I have to go, it is almost sunrise" She continues kissing my skin and I begin playing with her auburn hair.

"How long?" I ask quietly.

"Almost an hour." She moves her lips to mine and keeps them there, staring into my eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asks, running her hands in circles on my bare stomach.

"How sexy you are" I bite my lip and slide my tongue into her mouth.

She sucks on my lower lip and tugs at it before pulling away completely. "I really do have to go." She gets up off the bed and begins putting her clothes back on.

I let out a sigh and sit up. "Will you come see me tonight?" I ask, grasping her ass, pulling her to me.

"I can't" She replies, putting her shirt on.

"Why not?" I ask hurt.

"I have some business to take care of" She slips her shoes on.

"Like what?"

"Just some errands" She says casually.

"Vampires have errands to run?" I giggle.

"Why yes, Spencer Carlin, we do" She deadpans and then walks out of my room. I run after her and grab her arm, and she kisses me goodbye.

-

I am sitting in the living room watching TV when my brother Glen comes waltzing in like he owns the place. Which he doesn't by the way. I would just kick him out of here right now, but he's the only family I've got. Our parents died in a car crash when I was 17 and he was 19.

"Hey sis" He sits down next to me. "how's life?" He asks.

"Fine, yours?" I look at him.

"It's good" He looks right back at me and then his eye squint. "Is that..?" He points at my neck.

My eyes get big and then I cover it up with my hand. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're still a fang banger aren't you?' He stands up angrily.

"If you're saying I'm a slut, you are wrong" I snap back.

"Vampires are dangerous. You could get killed" He leans down on one knee and is eye level with me.

"Ash would never hurt me" I say offended.

"I hope so, for the sake of you both" He kisses my forehead and walks towards the door.

I stand up and open the door for him, urging him to leave. "Nice visit" I say sarcastically and tap my foot.

"Yeah" He mumbles and stares at me blankly.

I tap my foot harder.

He holds his hands up in defense "Okay, I'm leaving. jeez" I close the door behind him and watch him drive away.

Some brother he is.

-

"Hi Sam" I smile politely at him. He is my boss at the restaurant that he owns and a long time friend.

"Hey Spencer" He looks up and me smiles from behind the bar and returns to putting up the clean glasses.

I set my purse in his office and then put my hair in a pony tail. I wasn't supposed to work tonight, but since Ashley is 'busy' I offered to take up another shift. Plus, its nice getting extra money once in a while.

And what is it with Ashley and all her cryptic-ness? She's been that way since I've known her, and usually I just ignore it; but this time, I just can't. What if her errands involve actually sucking someone's blood? I mean, I know she's a vampire, but still. I like to think of her not doing that.

I get queasy just thinking about it and I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. I can't even call her because its not after dark. How lame.

I really just want to hear her voice.

_She completes me._

_**Well, I didn't really like this chapter, but I wanted to update before I couldn't lol I am graduating on Saturday and I got family coming in tomorrow and I am soo busy. And then on Tuesday I leave for Moab for a week, so I will try to update before then, but I doubt it. Sorry guys! **__**L **_


	4. Gift

"Hello?….HELLO" The man asks me again.

I shake my head and bring myself out of my thoughts about Ashley. "Sorry" I apologize quickly and stand up straight. "How can I help you?"

"I need a table" He looks around.

It's a full house tonight at Merlotte's.

"Its self serve" I say politely and smile at him.

"Oh, thank you" He replies awkwardly and walks away.

I gather a menu and walk to table he has sat down at. "Here you go" I set it in front of him and take out my note pad. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

_I just wanna ravish her all night long. Her hair is so pretty and long, and those eyes. Oh my, they are gorgeous._

I immediately put a mental wall up and tap my toe. "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask again.

I hate that I can read minds. Its such an awful power sometimes, but the only person-vampire- I can't read, is Ashley; and that is partly why I like her so much.

Some people call me crazy, but I've learned to ignore those comments.

"Rum and Coke" He doesn't even bother to look up at me.

Asshole.

"Okay, I'll have that right up" I walk away and tell Sam; who is running the bar tonight, to mix up some rum and coke for the guy in the corner. I walk myself over to my 'cubby' and take a drink of my . I people watch as customers go in and out and as they interact with others.

Sam is at the bar opening a beer for Jason, my brothers best friend as he flirts with some girl. Tara is talking to the cook. Who is her cousin, Lafayette. He is pretty gay, or at least he acts it to get what he wants.

Money.

Outside, it is dark out and I know Ashley is awake. I wish I could see her right now.

"Spencer!" Sam yells at me and them points at a group of people who have taken a seat at a middle booth. I notice they are pale skinned and they look like the average punk/emo crowd. I grab four menu's and walk over there, not to slow, but not to fast. Like I said, there are four of them. The one farthest away, is a guy. His hair is blonde, obviously straightened and he has an eyebrow piercing. He is wearing black skinny jeans, actually they all are. The guy to his right, has brown shaggy hair, and is wearing a Fox racing hat that is blue colored and a Vans T-shirt. To the right of him is a girl. Her hair is wavy and Auburn, and she is also wearing a skater hat, but it is bright Green and Hot Pink. Finally, to the left of her is another girl. She is wearing a bright yellow hoodie and is wearing the hood up.

"Hi, can I get you folks something to drink?" I smile and pour water into their glasses.

"Four bottles of O Negative True Blood" The guy blonde hair guy answers, smiling politely at me. I've never seen so many mainstreamers together at once.

"Okay" I do a little skip as I walk away.

I can't wait to tell Ash.

I grab four bottles of True Blood from the fridge and right as I turn around, the brown haired shaggy vampire is standing in front of me, giving me a fright. "Oh" I squeak and cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

"I am sorry" He has thick southern accent. "I did not mean to frighten you" He smiles at me apologetically. "I was just wondering if you are in fact Spencer Carlin?"

I eye him suspiciously. "Depends on who's asking" I reply, crossing my arms.

"I mean you no harm" He replies and I can tell he is being honest. "You belong to Ashley Davies right?"

Belong? She does not _own_ me.

"If you asking if I'm her Girlfriend, then yes, I am" I uncross my arms and look over his shoulder at the other three Vamps.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. My name is Johnny." He holds out his hand and I shake it, but not without noticing that his nose is flaring.

"Nice to meet you too" I say quickly, then grab the bottles of True Blood. "I should get these to your table." I move past him.

"Of course" He moves completely out of the way and then in a heartbeat he is sitting in his chair.

I'll never fully get used to the speed of Vampires.

I mean, the whole idea the Vampires even exist is almost beyond me; but thank god I have an open mind.

"Here you are" I set each on in front the each vamps and stand there awkwardly. I want to ask them if they know where Ashley is, and if so, if they will tell me where she is.

I am standing between the two female Vamps and suddenly I feel a hand on my left thigh and I step back. "Excuse me" I say sharply.

She turns around. "That is from Ashley" She smiles smugly and opens her drink.

"What she meant to do" His eyes flicker to her, and then back to me. "was tell you that Ashley says Hello, and that she will come by your house tonight, but it will be after you get off work"

"Oh, okay. Thank you" I smile and walk away hurriedly.

All vampires have this heightened sex drive, and it can be annoying.

-

I am on my third cup of coffee since I got home and I am sitting on my porch, waiting for her.

Her being Ashley, of course.

I see a pair of headlights at the beginning of the drive way and I instantly know its her. I sigh with relief and a smirk pulls at the sides of my lips.

She gets out of her car and I leap off the porch and jump into her arms. "Ash" I say softly into her ear and breathe her perfume in.

"Miss me?" She chuckles and I let go.

"Of course" I kiss her and then wrap my arms around her again. This time she returns the gesture and holds me tight, but not to tight.

I can feel her running her fingers through my hair and I sink into her even more. Her skin is cold even in this warm weather "Lets go upstairs" She says into my ear.

"Okay" I pull away and lead her up the porch stairs and then she pins me up against the wall next to the door. I giggle like a child and then she suppresses it by kissing me. I return the kiss with more intensity. Our tongue's fight for dominance, and like always, she wins. She pulls away and her eyes are full of lust, instead of being her normal brown color, they are black. "I bought something tonight" She husks in my ear, and I get the feeling it has something to do with sex. "Go wait in your room" She twirls a piece of my hair around her finger.

My breath hitches and loop two fingers through her belt loop, holding on tightly.

She reaches down to my fingers and gently removes them. "Trust me, okay?" She kisses me sweetly. "Do you trust me?" She asks.

I can't believe she is even asking me that. I stare into her eyes. "Yes"

She smiles cockily and starts to walk away. "I'll be right up" She winks at me and turns around.

I sigh and go inside. I then go upstairs and sit on my bed, waiting patiently.

The stairs creak and I know its her. I mean, who else would it be? She walks in with a smug smile plastered across her face and is holding a black bag. She takes a few steps towards me so that she is standing between my legs. She sets the bag down and takes my face in her hands. This kiss is different than our kiss earlier, its full of lust. She pushes me onto my back, wrapping an arm around my lower back. She effortlessly pulls me fully onto the bed, hovering over me. She moves her knee in between my legs and pushes. I am already wet and we haven't done anything yet. Only she can do to that me. Our kisses become heated and rushed. Soon enough neither of us are wearing clothes. Abruptly she pushes off of me and is straddling me. "What?" I ask, out of breath.

"Ready for your gift?" She asks.

"Okay" I say nervously.

She smiles and hops off me and sticks her hand in the bag. I sit up to get a clearer view of the 'gift' she has. I am surprised when she pulls out a strap on dildo. I mean, not that I haven't ever used them before, I just didn't know she did. She always amazes me at how normal she can be, for a Vampire that is. She puts in on and stands there staring at. I cough to hide my laugh. "What? You don't like it?" She asks.

"Of course I like it" I grab her hand and yank her to me.

"Ready?" She is hovering above me.

I nod my head and bite my lip. She looks me straight in the eyes as she enters me. I hold my breath and then let it out. I grab onto the sheets with one hand and with the other I wrap my hand around her neck. Her pace is slow, just right. I can feel myself getting close and she senses this too. She quickens her pace as well as going harder. I grab her ass and push her into me more. It starts at my toe and I am sure I am about to come, but Ashley has other idea's.

"Not yet" Her breathing is ragged and I bite my lip to keep from coming. She takes my hand and pushes it against her clit. I push and rub; I can tell she is close because her fangs aren't retracted anymore. I stop trying to hold my orgasm back and I come with such intensity that my whole body shakes. "Fuuckkkk" I let out a loud moan and claw at her back.

"Oh Shit" She leans down to my shoulder and bites me. "Ohhhh" She cries out and then her body collapses on me, and I can feel her sucking and licking the blood off me. She is still in me, and after a couple minutes of us just laying there, she starts moving in and out of me again.

I think I may die, but at least I'll die happy.

Suddenly she stops and rolls off of me, laying next to me.

"That was, amazing" I breathe out, smiling at her.

"Yeah" She says. "I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too" I reply, closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-

When I wake up, its already morning and obviously, Ashley is not here. I smile at myself, remembering last night.


	5. Forever and Ever

**Hey Lovelies! So, I know I didn't give any warning, but this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for all the comments, they really were what kept me writing this story for the short time that I did. **

**RoxySkiChica**

Shakespeare once wrote "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. " And as I am laying in the sun I know that every moment is sacred with her. I know I've fallen in love. I didn't know what it was until I met her. Before her, I jumbled around a few different relationships but none of them ever inspired me.

She inspires me.

I'm breathing slowly, but my heart is beating erratically just thinking about her. Even in this heat, I get a shiver down my spine.

-

Tonight is my night off, and I'm so happy it is. I love having time off. All day I did nothing. I tanned, ate some food, did a little bit of straightening up, and then just sat around enjoying the day. But now its dusk, and Ashley will be here soon. My stomach pangs with nervousness. But it's the good kind, you know, when your really excited to see the person-vampire you love.

I am in the kitchen eating up the last of my dinner when Ashley walks in. She is wearing these tight black skinny jeans that fit her best in all the right places, a striped/checked blue/white/red/orange button up shirt and her hair is all wavy. She smiles and sits in the chair next to me. "Hello there" Her hand lingers on my thigh and it is going up higher and higher.

"Hi"

She stares at me curiously. "What are you thinking?" She scoots her chair closer to mine and brings her nose to rest on the crook of my neck.

"Nothing really" I say softly. I stand up and walk upstairs.

She follows me slowly.

We walk into my room, and I open the window. I look back at her, and she is looking at me curiously. I just smile and crawl out onto the roof. "C'mon" I say softly.

She follows me and stands next to me. "Why are we are out here?" She brushes my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I want to be like you" I say, almost in tears. Not because I don't really want this, I just, I can't not be with her, and this seems like the only plausible way to achieve that.

"You want to be a monster?" There is anger in her voice.

I pause, and look down at my feet. "You're not a monster" I say through gritted teeth.

"Right, because monsters don't drink human blood" She scoffed. I felt a blast of air run through my hair and when I looked up, she was gone.

Suddenly she appears on the other side of the roof.

"Ash" I plead gently.

"You don't want to be like me" She growls and then she is gone again.

I look around hopelessly. And then I hear a loud thud coming from the woods and then I see her breaking tree with her bare two hands.

I blink back my tears. I just want to be with her.

My heart is beating erratically and my mouth is dry.

"Don't tell me what I want" I say.

She appears next to me once again. "Its not easy"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Her fingers run over my neck, making circles and I can't breathe.

She removes her fingers feathery touch and I catch my breath again. "I'm going to tell you how its done, and then, you will once again tell me what you want" She says sadly.

"Okay" I sit down.

-

"Spencer, are you sure?" She asks.

I nod my head. "Yes" I lay back on the bed.

"Okay" She says, and then her fangs show. "It won't be pleasant" She says, taking off her jacket and placing it on my dresser. "But I will be here the whole time" She assures me. "Ready?"

"Ready." I say.

She gets onto the bed, and sits on her knee's. Her hands wrap around my body and she is practically cradling me. I close my eyes and try not to think about anything else except how much I love her. I open my eyes. "Wait, what about Glen?"

"Don't worry love, A friend is taking care of him" She stares into my eyes.

"Okay, I love you" I say hurriedly.

And then quickly, she bites into my neck. My grip on her shirt tightens, and then I black out.

-

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I am staring into what looks like a door, except it is above me. I bring my hand to my face, and it is ice cold. I flinch, and then I push open the door. I thought I was being gentle, but no, I was actually being very forceful. The door flies off its hinges. I stand up and hop out of the 'hole' I'm in. Ashley is sitting on her couch, waiting for me.

It is night.

"Am I?….." I ask.

She nods her head and walks to me. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I feel just fine" I say truthfully.

"Here, drink this" She hands me a plastic bag from a hospital with blood in it. "You need it."

I hesitate and then take it in my shaking hands. I rip the edge of it and bring it to my lips. I thought I would hate it, but it's the opposite. I love it.

She is staring at me the whole time.

-

We are sitting on her couch, just sitting here. I speak up. "Forever?"

"Forever." She says back.

"I love you" I reply.

"And I love you" She kisses my head.

This is exactly what I wanted. I will always be with her.

Forever and ever.


End file.
